


Totally Not Fake

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betaed, Bottom Max Banes, Butt Plugs, Case Fic, Coitus Interruptus, Dean Saves The Day, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, It's For a Case, M/M, Manhandling, Sam gets a dog, Season/Series 12, Shy Sam, Tentacle Monsters, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Of course Sam is up for working a case with Max Banes when the hunter-witch gives him a call.It's not like he finds Max hot or something. Oh, wait...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks to majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck) for giving this a beta read.

Max had called Sam early one Monday morning. Hot and sweating, having just gotten back from a run, Sam sounded out of breath as he took the call on his cell.

“Hey, uh, I need help on a case,” Max started, no pleasantries until he quickly followed up with, “and I hope you guys are good.” Sam could hear a smile in the younger man’s voice and it made Sam’s stomach flip just a little.

Licking his lips, Sam grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator in the Bunker kitchen and replied, “Sure and, yeah, we’re good.” _Aside from all that nephilim crap and the BMoL… but yeah. Fuck, Max phoned me._ “You and Alicia good?”

Max’s voice lifted, another smile, and he said, “Yep, we’re great… Okay, so there’s this couple’s retreat near Astoria, Oregon, and a lot of people have died there over the decades. Police don’t know what’s doing it other than it doesn’t seem to be a human. Crime scene photos aren’t giving us much to go on.”

 _Wait a minute, couple’s retreat?_ Sam blushed as sweat dripped down his face. “So, how come you’re calling me?”

He could almost hear Max bashfully switching feet. “Well, it’s a gay couples retreat.”

 _OH!_ Heart rate spiking upwards, Sam let out a breath. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to speaking with Max again, and he wasn’t dumb: Sam could see where this was going. It was like a dream come true: _hot young guy asks me to be his boyfriend_ … And then reality hit Sam– _make that fake boyfriend_ –but he couldn’t help wonder if maybe the smile in Max’s voice meant something. He’d flirted with him back at Asa’s funeral after all.

“No problem, I can roll with that.”

***

Despite the tiniest amount of bitching, Dean decided to join them on the hunt. So Sam, Dean, Max and Alicia met in Astoria to plan their approach. Max and Sam had already gotten a booking at the couples retreat, they just needed to show and investigate. Dean and Alicia would be there as staff, having managed to wrangle jobs there, Dean as bar staff and Alicia as a masseuse.

“Sooooo, you and Max,” Dean leered, jabbing an elbow into Sam’s elbow. The twins had gone to fetch something from their car, leaving Sam with Dean in the diner they’d decided to dine and plan in.

Cheeks going red, Sam ducked his head and poked at the remains of his chicken salad. “There’s no me and Max, okay. We’re just playing pretend.”

“Oh, but you want it to be real,” Dean observed in his big brother voice. “Doesn’t have to be a fake relationship.”

Swallowing, Sam looked up at Dean, worrying at his bottom lip as he asked, “Do you think he likes me?”

Dean grinned. “The way he’s been looking at you when you haven’t been looking at him? Oh, yeah, I think he’s got it bad.”

Shaking his head, Sam tried to get his head in the game. “Look, I can’t worry about that now. We need to get through this case first. We don’t even know what’s going on and the coroner’s got nothing.”

“Well, I did find this…” Dean pulled out his cell and showed Sam a photo. “Some guy working as a cleaner at the retreat, he found the last couple, snapped this and posted it on some random Facebook Group.”

The photo showed a dead man’s neck, red and purple from strangulation. But not by anything that looked like rope or another person’s hands. “Was there anything else?”

“This delightful image, which won’t be on the front of National Geographic anytime soon.” Dean swiped his finger across his cell screen to reveal a glob of some translucent, grayish jelly like substance.

“What on...?”

Dean shook his head and turned off his screen. “I kinda don’t wanna know, y’know?”

***

The bar at the retreat was half-full, lending the oak panelled room a more intimate quality. Max and Sam had managed to get a cabin in the groupings of the ones that had seen the deaths–not that the retreat was really publicizing that–and Alicia had managed to move all the other couples from those cabins somewhere else after getting into the retreat’s booking system.

Cuban music gently filtered through the bar, but no one was dancing. Instead everyone was with their boyfriend, chatting, drinking and getting close. It was their first night there and they didn’t expect anything to happen, but Sam was a little worried about going back to their cabin by the lake. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Max. Sam never enjoyed playing bait.

Max reached along the bar and twined his right fingers with Sam’s left ones. Warmth spread from the touch, making Sam blush and duck his head a little. He hadn’t brought up making this more than just pretend, but every little touch, laugh or kiss made Sam want to take without asking and show Max just how real his feelings were. If it were up to him, he would just drown in those chestnut eyes of Max’s.

“No one here looks like they’d strangle anyone,” Max whispered under his breath, leaning closer towards Sam.

“I have to agree. Hardly anyone has batted an eyelash our way. Dean’s last text said the same thing.”

Leaning just that touch closer, breath ghosting over Sam’s ear and neck, Max whispered suggestively, “Why don’t we finish up here and head back to the cabin?”

***

Door locking closed behind them, Sam was about to ask Max if he wanted to use the bathroom first, when suddenly Max had pushed Sam up against the wall beside the door. Max’s hungry, eager lips were were on Sam’s, as the younger man pressed his firm hips against Sam’s and clung to Sam’s shoulders.

For a moment, Sam thought that Max was just putting on a show to just draw out whatever it was that had been murdering guests at the retreat, and then he felt the hard outline of Max’s dick pushing against his own. That was it for Sam. He grabbed Max’s ass and hoisted him up onto his hips.

“Fuck, Sam,” Max moaned against his lips.

“You want this?” Sam asked, only just holding thought coherently together.

Whining low in his throat, Max shoved his tongue in Sam’s mouth and thrust it in and out before pulling off and saying, “Fuck. Yes. Since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

 _Definitely not fake boyfriends_ , Sam managed to think. “Loved the way you insisted your mom taught you mainly how to flirt with men…”

“Well, she did,” Max replied, lips finding Sam’s neck as he rolled his hips a little. It was then Sam decided they were wearing too many clothes. Reaching the bed, Sam threw Max down, and then he started tearing off Max’s boots and clothes. Then it was Sam’s turn. With surprising efficiency they were both naked, weeping cocks pressing against each other.

Caging Max in, Sam reached a hand down between, brushing past Max’s cock and trailing a finger down to Max’s hole. Finger reaching Max’s entrance, Sam’s about to ask for lube when he feels the smooth silicone of a buttplug’s base.

 _Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ “What… when the hell did you…”

Max smirked and stole a kiss. “That shower I took before we left. Wanted not to waste any time, Winchester. Now stop talking and start fucking!”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. Carefully pulling the plug out of Max, Sam looked down and saw that the mass of silicone was as big as three of his fingers. Sam reached over to the bed stand, put the plug down, and then grabbed for the tube of lube he’d put there earlier, the lube having been placed there to add a degree of authenticity to their stay.

Slicking up his hard cock, Sam gently pressed the head of his dick up against Max’s hole.

“C’mon, Winchester!” Max moaned, and then wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips, forcing his cock to slide him in one smooth move. Sheathed inside Max so suddenly, Sam let out a pleading whimper, hips wanting to fuck so badly.

“Dammit, Max…” Sam bent over the younger man and seized his mouth with his own, lips hot and hungry. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back, Sam revelled in making Max moan into his mouth.

Desperation and relief drove the two of them to pour their clamouring need into each other. The bed shook, making the silver blades, they’d hidden under their pillows, ping against the bed’s wooden headboard. Max’s hard dick pressed against Sam’s stomach and for a fleeting nanosecond, Sam realized he hadn’t put on a condom.

“Sam… fuck… gonna…” Max shot his load between them, covering their bellies.

But condoms were the least of Sam’s worries, as something suddenly pushed against his hole. There was no one else in the room with them. Before Sam could look behind him, the door to their room smashed open, Dean and Alicia were shouting something in Latin.

The room filled with the smell of burning calamari and Sam’s hips stilled. Covering Max with his own body, Sam looked over his shoulder and blushed when he saw Dean and Alicia ogling the both of them.

“Uh…” Dean started, seeming to realize that even though he’d just saved his brother and his brother’s boyfriend’s life: he needed to get the fuck out of there. “We’ll, come back in five.”

Dean and Alicia beat a heavy retreat, the remains of the front door closing behind them. Turning his attention back to Max, looking at his eyes, Sam started to snap his hips back and forth again, thankfully having not wilted in the commotion. It didn’t take much more, not with Max’s hands grabbing at him and pulling his hair, and he finished inside Max pretty quickly after he’d started back up.

Pulling out, Sam fell onto the mattress beside Max and tried to get his breath back. Max rolled on top of him and grinned. “Wanna go out?”

***

It wasn’t until Sam and Max had some clothes on that anything was explained to them. Alicia and Dean had figured out that some hellspawn had managed to crawl up to the mortal plain, and they’d basically exorcised it back to Hell. Sam wasn’t surprised that something like it had managed to escape, though Sam asked Dean if he’d encountered any tentacle monsters while in Hell, to which Dean had said, “No comment.”

Sam also wasn’t surprised by this, or Dean moaning about seeing Sam’s naked ass every chance he got. But he did seem happy for Max and Sam.

The twins’ mom had called them home after the hunt wrapped, the date having to wait, and so Sam and Dean headed back to the Bunker by themselves.

Until Sam spotted a stray dog on the side of the road. It looked like a collie of some sort.

“Dean, stop the car,” Sam demanded looking at the stray.

“No, Sam. It’s a dog. Probably someone’s stupid pooch who is lost.”

“Dean, if you don’t stop this car right now, I will fuck Max on every surface in the Bunker when he finally gets to visit. That includes your room.”

The Impala came to a grinding halt. Sam got out and went over to the dog, who was incredibly friendly. With no tag, and noting nothing that felt like a microchip in its neck, Sam decided to take the dog with them.

“Seriously?” Dean asked as Sam loaded the dog into the back of the car.

“We’ll fuck in the Impala too, so choose your words carefully.”

Mouth opening and closing, no words coming out, Dean gave up and pulled back onto the road proper. Sam overheard something about “tentacles”, “dogs” and “not getting paid enough” get muttered by Dean as they started to pick up speed again.

Sam wondered if Max would like a date in a park with him and his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Well... <http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/158116201880/marchs-prompt-is-mini-bingo-with-a-bingo>


End file.
